OMG
"OMG" por en colaboración con is aparece en . }} Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a man wearing a big red-and-gold hoodie trench coat, a gold collar and a gold necklace on his neck, three gold bracelets on his right arm, a gold ring on his right middle finger, a pair of brown pants, a pair of dark brown boots with golden buckles, and a fox helmet with an earring pierced through its left ear. 'P2' P2 'is a man wearing a big red-and-gold collared cape, a black latex top that covers his chest, a dark brown-and-gold-striped sash, a black-and-gold elbow glove on his right arm, two gold bracelets on his left arm, a pair of brown pants with gold trimmings and a gold buckle, a pair of dark brown boots with gold trimmings, and an Anubis helmet. 'P3 P3 '''is a man wearing a large red-and-gold scarf, a leather strap on his chest and right shoulder, gold bracelets and gold gauntlets on his arms, a black-and-gold loincloth, a pair of brown shorts with red shins, a pair of dark brown boots with gold tongues, and a cat mask with earrings pierced through both ears. Alternate The dancer is a woman. She has golden shimmering skin. Her clothing includes a blue-black tank crop-top with a V-chest, and tight blue-black shorts. Over the shorts she wears a medium-green girdle, with skirt-like features. The central piece resembles a knot, with golden lining, two golden strips extending through the sides of the girdle to the back. She also wears a green hood over her head, secured in place, and over the hood she wears a golden tiara. She has multiple necklaces, two of them extending upto her chest. She wears blue-black arm bands, stockings, and and thigh-garters. She wears black shoes. She also wears a golden bangle on her right hand. Right around her shins, are two loose golden chains attached on both legs, that resemble anklets. She sports a black cateye makeup. Background Classic The routine takes place in a very dark Egyptian-themed setting, with the coaches performing on a stage built on the tip of a black pyramid. A big black statue can be seen through the building's windows and various monoliths can be seen flanking the pyramid as the camera zooms in onto the coaches. Once the song begins, the building's columns, the monoliths, and the window frames start flashing pink lights to the beat of the song. Several light formations are created as the song progresses and flash to the beat of the song behind the coaches. The light formation then starts spinning before disappearing at the song's beat drop. The statue, encrusted with jewels, start moving towards the stage. At the start of the chorus, various monoliths rise from the ground and obscure the building as gold stripes form on them and the statue. Near the end of the song, the statue turns to the right. The camera then zooms out quickly at the end of the song. Alternate Gold Moves Classic There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend over, then spread your legs and slam your hands down fast. Omg gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Omg gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Alternate Trivia *''OMG'' is the second song by Snoop Dogg in the series. **This is his third song in the franchise, including Drop It Like It’s Hot ( ). *The whole line "just blaze the J" is censored. **However, the line was not censored during E3. **''OMG'' is the tenth song to have a whole line censored. *''OMG'' is the sixth song to have an Egyptian-themed routine. *In the gameplay teasers of the routine, some effects on the statue's head in the background are missing and the pictograms have default colors. *In the menu square, P1 s glove is purple, although it is pink in-game. *In the US gameplay teasers's thumbnail, the promotional image of P3 is shown, unlike the other US thumbnails, which features a part of the gameplay. *The alternate version’s coach is the third dancer in the series to have golden skin, after Dark Horse (P2-C2), and the Extreme coach of Scream & Shout. *On the menu icon and preview thumbnails of the alternate version, the coach is seen with her glove on her left hand. Gallery Game Files OMGsquarecurrentgamescom.png|''OMG'' OMGALT Cover Generic.jpg|''OMG'' (Alternate) Promotional Images Omg teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1005479639760998400 Beta Elements OMG beta pictos.png|Beta pictograms (default colors) Omg beta menu icon 1.png|Beta Classic menu icon 1 (Trailer) OMG beta menu icon 2.png|Beta Classic menu icon 2 (E3) Omg beta graphics.gif|Early version that features no effects on the statue Omg beta gm picto.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram (default colors) Others Omg thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Classic) Omgalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK—Alternate) Omg thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Classic) Omgalt_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US—Alternate) Videos Official Music Video ARASH feat. SNOOP DOGG - OMG (Official video) Teasers OMG - Gameplay Teaser (US) OMG - Gameplay Teaser (UK) OMG (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) OMG (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay OMG - Just Dance 2019 (E3) References Site Navigation en:OMG Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Trio Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solo Femeninos Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Extremas Categoría:Canciones de Snoop Dogg Categoría:Elementos Rap Categoría:Canciones Hip Hop Categoría:Canciones Difíciles Categoría:Celine Baron Categoría:Cormier Claude Categoría:Tonbee Cattaruzza